creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitsune
Personal Real Name: Hiromi Yoshida Alias: Kitsune (狐) Meaning to Name: Kitsune means Fox in Japanese Nickname(s): Kiki, Mizu, Aka, Mimi, and Ne Age: 25 D.O.B: June 20 1993 Birthplace: Okayama, Japan Language: Japanese, Korean, and English Current Residence: Kyoto, Japan Gender: Female Species/Race: Human Status: Alive Alliance: The Sorceress, Melinda, Rabbit Stalker and Razor Occupation: Murderer Combat Weapon(s): A pair of black Tanto, and a orange wakizashi Method of Killing: * She works as a Geisha during night time, and when her victim is alone she would slice their throat quickly letting them bleed to death inside the tub filled with water * She would seduce them, and Furuko would stab them * She would absorb their life force with her magic Goal/Reason to Kill: Insanity Personality CPhrase: 私はあなたを裂くよ! Theme song: Kitsune Ninja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOyIZ6EhIIU Hobbie(s): * Write haiku * Write poems * Practice her killing style * Listen to music * Read books * Painting Special Items: Her 狐 (Fox) mask Likes: * Her wakizashi * Her art * Her clothes * Her pride * Her mask * Japanese mochi ice cream * Onigiri with Tuna * Midnight time Dislikes: * Daylight * Afternoon * Dogs * Animals * Her aunt * Victims who fight back * Close minded people Fear(s): * Deep water * Dogs * Dying * Thunder * Failing * Rejection * Suffering Personality: * Brutal * Moody * Insensitive * Sadistic * Rational * Skillful Bio Hiromi Yoshida was born in Okayama, Japan at June 20, 1993. She was the youngest of three children. Her parents were Japan's Ground Self-Defense Force veterans, meaning they served in the military for years and years. Her father was skilled in gun, and knife combat, while her mother was skilled in martial arts. Together the parents trained their children in order to protect themselves, and hopefully influence them to join the military. The parents began to train their children since they were eight years old, and noticed how each child had their strengths and weaknesses. Hiromi was more skilled in hand to hand combat, and balance, while her siblings were skilled in knife and gun combat. She was quite weak in those areas, and was ashamed for it. Her siblings would tease her about the strengths they had over her. This lead to Hiromi training herself even harder, hoping to defeat her siblings. However, it would never happen. So, instead she turned to her aunt Chieko. Her aunt Chieko was a witch who bred foxes, and contained the magic of the foxes. Chieko was able to show Hiromi the wonders of the witchcraft, and asked her if she wanted to become more powerful. Desperate, Hiromi said yes, and Chieko started the ritual soon after. Hiromi wanted to become more powerful than her siblings, and if she had to contain some magic, then so be it. Sadly, because of the antics foxes tend to have, Chieko performed a spell on her, however it was rather a curse instead. One of her foxes had ripped one of the pages from the spell book, which Chieko did not notice. Due to the curse, Hiromi changed drastically. Her body image, and mental health changed overall. She was cursed with the spell, "Curse of Fox's Danger" (キツネの危険の呪い). Her health decline badly, as she received the supernatural powers of a fox. While, she did in fact become more powerful, her soul was not of a Zenko (善狐) a good fox, instead it was of a Yako (野狐) a bad and mischievous fox. She couldn't contain herself, as she yearned to murder her family. Luckily, Chieko was able to stop her, which lead Hiromi to flee to Kyoto, Japan. She was desperate for a cure, and went to different witch doctors hoping to come back to her old self. Sadly, she never found the curse, and this made her snap. Because of the Yako fox is mischievous, and loves to play jokes, Hiromi started to dress up as a Geisha that actually did sexual favors. She was able to trap her clients, and murder them due to her murderous soul inside her. One day, when a man named Asuka Tsukuda who went by the name Fukuro accepted her favor, she was ready to kill him. But, he was able to fight her off, and raise the knife on her neck. She was impressed by this, and they became partners in crime. They soon turn out as lovers, since she found out there was people like her. Asuka was once a normal man, who tried to find a cure for his heart condition, and instead was cursed. He was cursed with the Owl feathers, so he went by the name Fukuro. She wanted to kill the other people who were cursed with animals, because there could only be her and her boyfriend. During a mission she met Melinda, and Melinda almost killed her if it wasn’t for Fukuro taking the stab. Luckily he survived but she wants to extend her murdering spree. So she traveled around the world, murdering those who were on her path. She soon met Rabbit Stalker, Razor, and Bachelor. The four of them are now considered allies. They have each other's back all the time. However, Hiromi is still a Yako fox, so maybe she will back stab them. A yako fox is filled with mystery. Relationships Orientation: Straight Relationship/Partner: Asuka Tsukuda (Fukuro) is a man who is in his late 20's, he has black hair that reaches his neck that is tied into a loose back pony, his eyes are black, with pale skin. Like, Kitsune he wears traditional Japanese clothing which is a fully black haorihakama, and he wears a black leather horned Owl inspire mask Family: Hanako her mother,Takeshi her father, Hinata her sister, Takara her brother, Chieko her aunt, and Fukuro her boyfriend Allies/Friends: The Sorceress, Melinda, Razor, and Fukuro Rivals/Enemies: Her aunt, Zalgo, Shadow Dove, Shadow, and Mist Appearance Hair: Brown Skin: Very fair color Eyes: Yellow Height: 5’5 Weight: 120 Body Type: Petite Outfit: White kimono, dark red and black tamoto, light brown obi, dark blue obijime, light blue obiage, and dark blue haneri Accessories: Kitsune mask, Origami paper fox ears, red/white/blue buyao hat, red and peach ribbons, small fox heads on sleeves, and a Origami ogi Distinguishing Features: Kitsune mask, white yarn tied in hair, and red nails Physical Disorder(s): * Somatic Symptom Disorder * Borderline Personality Disorder * Lascivious Behavior * Insanity Abilities/Strengths: * Wisdom * Creative * Rational * Hand to Hand combat * Knife combat * Martial arts * Logical Weaknesses/Faults: * Hesitate * Rowdy * Fire * Light * Unable to swim * Insulting * Dishonesty * Risk maker Status Intelligence: 9 Strength: 8 Speed: 8 Agility: 9 Endurance: 7 Stamina: 8 Balance: 9 Tolerance: 4 Facts/Trivia * Kitsune means fox in Japanese * Kitsune in Japanese myth are known for possessing supernatural powers, and wisdom. * Kitsune are also known for being a witch’s pet. * Hiromi means beautiful while Yoshida means lucky rice paddy. * She got her nickname Mizu Akane because after she murdered them she would dump them inside their bathtub filled with water to remove some evidence. * Mizu Akane means Water Deep Red or Deep Red Water. * Her clothing was made by her lover’s mother Akira. * She was brainwash/cursed to murder for love. * Despite her being a lover murderer, she has a boyfriend. * Asuka Tsukuda's (Fukuro) full name translate to Tomorrow Bird's Rice Field (Owl) * While Geisha aren’t sex workers, Hiromi is so she can trap males and females. * Her eyes turned yellow after she was cursed by her aunt, her normal eye color is black. * Kitsune was going to kill her family until she decided to run away to Kyoto. * She swore to protect The Prowlers since she is ally with Razor and Rabbit Stalker * Her creator is Black Bullet235. Category:OC Category:Female Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Category:Supernatural Category:Mentally Ill Category:Humanoid Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killer